fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Gaiden: Lightning Gods
Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning (フェアリーテイル 外伝 雷豪一閃 Fearī Teiru Gaiden Raigō Issen) is a Japanese manga series by Kyouta Shibano and a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's manga series Fairy Tail. Plot The story centers around Laxus Dreyar and the Thunder God Tribe, detailing their events that took place during Fairy Tail's disbandment. Manga Written and illustrated by Kyouta Shibano, Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning is a weekly spin-off manga first serialized in the Magazine Pocket smartphone app on May 4, 2016, which is where the series has continued its serialization since then. Currently, there are 12 chapters in total. List of Chapters Characters Protagonists Antagonists Others Magic *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): An Elemental Magic, it allows the user to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at will, having complete control over its manifestation.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Manga: Chapter 1, Page 8 **'Lightning Body': Through the use of Lightning Magic, the user is capable of transforming their own body into electricity, turning themself into a lightning bolt, allowing him to transport to a different location.(Unnamed) *'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic' (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): A type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of lightning into their body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Lightning Dragons. The user is capable of producing lightning from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Pages 5 **'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): The caster raises their hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. They then hurl this at the enemy. **'Raging Bolt' (レイジング・ボルト Rējingu Boruto): The user raises their clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation; a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target from the air, possibly completely vaporizing them with a strong blast of lightning. The full effect of this technique on an individual is currently unknown.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 5, Page 5 *'Illusion Magic' : A Magic that was used by Red Princess prominent members to create fake attacks against Laxus. **'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Through their use of Illusion Magic, Maiden Quartet was able to create fake lightning attacks against Laxus.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Manga: Chapter 5, Page 7 ***'Gloomy Day's Elegy' (薄暗い日のエレジー Usugurai Hi no Erejī): The user summons a thunder cloud that shoots multiple lightning strikes at the target. This spell can also be used indoors.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 3, Pages 4-5 ***'Full Charge' (フル充電 Furu jūden): By using a magic staff, the user can absorb lightning that is aimed at them. ***'Coil Chain' (コイルチェーン Koiru Chēn): After absorbing lightning, the user creates a chain made out of lightning to bind the opponent. ***'Lightning Blade Secret Sword Technique: Thunderbolt' (ライトニングブレードの秘密剣テクニック: 落雷 Raitoningu Burēdo no Himitsu Ken Tekunikku: Rakurai): A technique that allows the user to slash their opponent with the energy of lightning. ***'Charge Out' (チャージアウト Chāji Auto): The user releases the lightning absorbed from the staff. **'Molding Magic' (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō): Molding Magic allows the user to mold or create something by concentrating their Magic Power into their hands, like an element, into different shapes or forms. ***'Thunder-Make' (サンダー・メイク Sandā Meiku): A form of Molding Magic, involving the creation of objects using lighting. This form of magic is capable of damaging mages who are excellent users of Lightning Magic.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Pages 4-5 ****'Thunder-Make: Giraffe' (ジラフ Jirafu): The user claps their hands together and creates a giraffe that attacks the opponent. **'Requip' (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō): This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. **'Unison Raid' (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): An ability that allows two or more Mages to combine their Magic to create a stronger attack. ***'Four Lightning Symphony' (フォーライトニングシンフォニー Fōra Itoningu Shinfonī): By combing the powers of four forms of Lightning Magic, The user at the center creates a large pillar of lightning, that rains down on the opponent and the surrounding area.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Pages 6- ***'Curtain Call' (カーテンコール Kāten Kōru): By using different forms of Lightning Magic, the users create a lightning sphere around them, charging it with power before releasing several lighting attacks at a wide area.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 5, Pages 1-2 ***'Thunderstorm's Final Inquiry' 9雷ファイナル問い合わせ Kaminari Fainaru Toiawase): By focusing all of the Lightning Magic, the user strikes the target with tremendous lightning bolt from above.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 5, Pages 2-3 *'Rose Magic': A Magic that allows the user to summon roses and manipulate them for combat. The exact uses of this Magic remains unknown.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 5, Pages 7-8(Unnamed) *'Paper Magic': A Magic that allows the user to create and use paper offensively.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 7, Pages 2-3(Unnamed) Important Terms Guilds *'Blue Pegasus' (青い天馬, ブルーペガサス, Burū Pegasasu): The Guild Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe joined after Fairy Tail was disbanded.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 1, Page 1 It was approved by the master Bob after Ichiya gave him his recommendation.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 1, Page 5 *'Fairy Tail' (妖精の尻尾, フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru): The Guild Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe had come from, prior to its disbandment.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 1, Page 3 *'Red Princess' (レッドプリンセス Reddo Purinsesu): A Mage Guild that is the rival of Blue Pegasus. They are located in the same town and have been recruiting Ichiya to join their Guild, forcing his hand by capturing him.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 2, Pages 1-2 Teams *'Thunder God Tribe' (雷神衆 Raijinshū): A team, formerly belonging to the Fairy Tail Guild, consisting of Freed Justine as the leader, alongside Bickslow and Evergreen. They accompany the Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Mage Laxus Dreyar as his "bodyguards".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 14 *'The Trimens' (トライメンズ Torai Menzu): Are a team of four womanizing Mages from Blue Pegasus, lead by the Guild's ace Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and the trio of Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 5 *'Maiden Quartet' (メイデンカルテット Meiden Karutetto): A team that consists of the top four members of Red Princess. Their coordination is said to rival that of the Ten Wizard Saints, with the entire four all having high expertise in art of lightning.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 3, Page 8 Magic Items *'Staff': A magic staff that can absorb lightning and use it against their opponent.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Pages 2-3 *'Lightning Blade': A magic katana that is capable of using lightning magic.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Pages 3 Armors *'Thunder Armor' (サンダーの鎧 Sandā no Yoroi): This armor grants the user the ability to attack their foes with lightning.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 4, Page 6 Locations *'Blue Pegasus Building': The Guild Building is a large structure that is the headquarters of the Blue Pegasus Guild. It's main hall is highly reminiscent of an elegant pub, where the guild members do their daily activities. *'Red Princess Building': The Guild Building of the Mage guild Red Princess and acting as their headquarters, Its exterior resembles a great mansion.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 2, Page 7 *'Hamanasu': A town north of Blue Pegasus, they have a special festival every hundred years at the Yuubi Shrine.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 7, Page 4 *'Hamanasu': A town north of Blue Pegasus, they have a special festival, called the Yuubi Centenary, every hundred years at the Yuubi Shrine.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 7, Page 4 Others *'Yuudachi Mirror': An ancient mirror, it is a crucial key to the success of the Yuubi Centenary. It is valuable enough for treasure hunters to go after it. Weyse requested for strong mages from guilds to guard it and destroy it.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning Chapter 7, Pages 10-13 References Category:Translation Check Category:Spin-off